convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gunha Sogiita
Gunha Sogiita is a supporting character from A Certain Magical Index. He made his debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Canon Gunha is a supporting character from A Certain Magical Index, and has made an appearance in its popular spin-off, A Certain Scientific Railgun. As an amalgamation of the two series, the franchise as a whole is referred to as "Raildex." He is one of the seven "Level 5 Espers" in the futuristic Academy City, putting him in the class of the strongest Espers. Though he is the number seven, and thus, the weakest Level 5, his level may not exactly be reflective of his powers, because of how they defy the understanding of anyone, even Gunha himself. Unlike most of the other Espers, who obtained their powers through the Power Curriculum Program by Academy City, Gunha is one of the rare "Gemstones," Espers that did not gain their powers from the program. Pre-Convergence It is unknown of what his whereabouts exactly were before the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, though it can be assumed that he is from the same world and dimension as Accelerator, Touma Kamijou, and others, the world taking place during the DRAGON Arc at this point in time. Plot Involvement Right Hand of the Crimson Moon He had relatively minimal active involvement within the event, but participated within the Traitor votes when able to, and more notably interacting with the likes of Touma Kamijou and Mikoto Misaka. The War of the Universe Though it is not explicitly stated what Gunha's whereabouts were before being drawn into the event, it can be implied that he was living his ordinary life shortly after the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, and by extension, the World War III Arc. Gunha was more prominently active during the earlier portion of the event, navigating through the Vault and Eden with his fellow Survivors. Otherwise, like before, he had generally minimal active involvement. Epilogue(s) Right Hand of the Crimson Moon He never received a proper epilogue, but it is generally assumed that he returned to Academy City, as the climax of the event already took place within his home world. The War of the Universe Like before, it is generally assumed that Gunha had returned to his home world, despite him not receiving a proper epilogue. Character Relationships * Touma Kamijou - The protagonist of 'A Certain Magical Index '''who first appears in ''Fusion. On at least one account in the past in their home world, they've teamed up with each other to fight against an enemy, though otherwise are not very close. In Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, they recognize each other and briefly interact with one another. * Mikoto Misaka - A recurring character from A Certain Magical Index who debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Though Misaka and Gunha are not very close to each other, they are at least aware of each other due to their individual statuses as Academy City's famous Level 5 Espers, and interacted briefly with each other during Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Trivia * His full name can be translated as "Supremacy of the Military Court." * Though he is ranked last of the seven Level 5 Espers, his rank may not be indicative of his power, considering no one truly understands it, not even Gunha himself. Category:Characters Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Survivors Category:The War of the Universe Category:Raildex characters